Seraphimon
Seraphimon is a Seraph Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Seraph. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ophanimon] It is dressed in holy armor that shines silver, and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all as their "supreme commander"Seraphimon Card . Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Also, it is said that Daemon, who fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, was originally a Seraphimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/seraphimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Seraphimon] It bears the Crest of Hope on its plackart, and the DigiCode on its breechcloth are a quote of Sephiroth's from Final Fantasy VII which reads |全ては我と共に|Subete wa ware to tomoni|lit. "All shall be one with me"}}. Digimon Adventure 02: Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Frontier Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle Seraphimon belongs to the Nature card group. A real Seraphimon gives you the Holy Sevens card if you beat him five times in a row without leaving the Battle Cafe. Digimon World 2 MagnaAngemon, Andromon and Giromon can digivolve to Seraphimon, although this Seraphimon's wings are silver, and he doesn't use his signature attacks. Digimon World 3 Seraphimon digivolves from Patamon or MagnaAngemon. Also obtainable as a white Mega Digimon card with 46/50. Digimon World 4 Seraphimon is the chief of the Digital World along with Ophanimon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World DS Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. A Seraphimon appears as a victim of the BT Boss, along with a Cherubimon and a GuardiAngemon that the protagonist must fight before he fights Zhuqiaomon at Lava River. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Seraphimon digivolves from MagnaAngemon. It can also DNA digivolve into Gallantmon Crimson Mode if DNA digivolved with Gallantmon. A Seraphimon is in charge of Union Quests at the Shine Center. In the last Holy Species quest, a group called the Celestial Angels, containing a Seraphimon, asks the players to help train them in teamwork. Attacks * Strike of the Seven Stars (Seven Heavens)This attack is named "Sevens Heaven" in Digimon Frontier, "Seraphimon Awakens! Secret of the Ten Warriors" 13.: Fires seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at the opponent. * Testament: Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a Big Bang. * Hallowed Knuckle (Divine Breaker): Launches an orb of light. * Excalibur: Attacks with the holy sword Excalibur, which is generated from the armor on his right forearm. Attacks in Digimon World 2 * Full HP Cure: Heals all your digimon to full HP, consumes MP 80. Attacks in Digimon World 3 *'Giga Heal': Heals all Digimon in the party *'Sylph Storm': Summons a wind field, then fires numerous wind shards. *'Mega Defense': Increases the party's defense Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena * Hallowed Ascension (Ascension Hallow): Calls down powerful bolts of lightning. Variations / Subspecies * BlackSeraphimon / ShadowSeraphimon * Daemon Notes and References Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Seraph Digimon Category:Digimon species